


Young Beautiful Boy

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Christmas Fluff, Community: comment_fic, Family Feels, Gen, Gift Giving, Panic Attacks, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Supernatural, Dean Winchester - Hope





	Young Beautiful Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jld71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/gifts).



Sam doesn’t know why he should be nervous. It’s only a bracelet he made in art class. It’s black and white with brown skull beads twined together. Only it’s not just any ordinary bracelet. It’s a gift for his big brother for Christmas. They don’t have a lot of money for presents, but that is okay because the best gifts come not from the store but from the heart. Sam’s worried Dean won’t like it. 

His big brother is in high school, one of the popular, cool kids; Surly Dean Winchester wouldn’t be caught dead wearing a stupid skull bracelet his little geeky brother made him. Sam loves his big brother, Dean always takes care of him and protects him, and he wants to give Dean a gift from the heart that says how much he cares. 

He’s so nervous about his brother’s reaction that by the time the older boy shows to pick him up from school Sam feels like he can’t breathe. What if Dean hates it and doesn't want to be brothers anymore? Sam’s chest tightens and his breathing puffs rough and shallow. He thinks he might faint. 

Dean is there in a heartbeat, pulling him into his arms and gently rubbing his back as the snowflakes tumble down from the heavens. His voice is soothing as he whispers “Sammy? Buddy, breathe. Breathe for me, kiddo. Come on, baby boy, breathe.”

Sam gasps air as Dean pats his back, and his big brother breathes with him, showing him how to relax. It takes a few ragged gulps before Sam draws in a slow, calm breath. When Dean kneels in the snow, Sam grips his leather jacket and pulls him close, resting their foreheads together. They share warmth and breath, two hearts beating as one as beautiful snowflakes cling to their eyelashes. 

“Hey there, Sammy,” Dean coos softly, kindly. “You okay now, kiddo?” 

Sam does feel better; any time his big brother is around he’s safe. “Sorry Dee,” he says meekly. “I just…I made you a present but I got scared that you wouldn’t like it.” 

“Show it to me, Sammy. I’m sure I’ll love it.” Dean already knows he will because it’s from Sammy which automatically makes it something special. 

Sam pulls out the bracelet from his backpack then he takes Dean’s wrist and slips it on. He didn’t expect Dean to be overly excited about it but his brother lights up with a dazzling smile, grinning excitedly like he just sat down to a banquet of yummy pies. “Sammy, this is awesome! I love it!” 

“Really, Dee?” He bites his lips, blushing shyly. His cheeks warm against the cold as his big brother smiles brightly like twinkling Christmas lights.

Dean pulls him into a big bear hug, squeezing the younger boy fondly. “Sammy. I love this bracelet. I’m never taking it off. I promise.” 

Sam smiles happily, hugging his big brother. 

To this day, many, many years later, Dean has kept his promise; the bracelet still encircles his wrist, proof of his everlasting love for Sam.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/866650.html?thread=105810778#t105810778)


End file.
